


The Savior of Crimea

by shootingstar97



Series: Tellius Stories [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, M/M, Not Beta Read, Novelization, more characters to added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstar97/pseuds/shootingstar97
Summary: Ike is a young mercenary who only wants to be as strong as his father. One day, he finds a young girl, who claims to be the Princess of Crimea. He decides to help her, and his journey he finds many friends and enemies.
Relationships: Bole | Boyd/Mist, Elaice | Ilyana/Zihark, Elincia Ridell Crimea/Geoffrey, Gatrie/Shinon (Fire Emblem), Ike/Senerio | Soren, Jill Fizzart/Haar, Kariru | Calill/Largo, Kilroy | Rhys/Wayu | Mia, Leanne/Naesala (Fire Emblem), Luchino | Lucia/Ulysses | Bastian, Makalov/Stella | Astrid, Reyson/Tibarn (Fire Emblem)
Series: Tellius Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958194
Kudos: 6





	1. Mercenaries

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'm sorry for the stupid title and summary, I'm really bad at writing this. I've read some novelizations in the past, but it's a Fire Emblem one that inspired me in writing this one. It's called "Crusaders Reborn" and I recommend everyone to read it. Anyway, I fear that this novelization would be bad because Tellius is dialogue-heavy, and I don't want to make a copypasta of the game's script, but I still want to be faithfull to the game. This chapter was very similar to the game except some stuff I added but the next chapters will be different.  
> Now about my other fic, it will be on hiatus for a while. Because I want this fic to be a prequel of that fic, so I don't want any plotholes on that fic. Also, I'm more interest on this fic for a while.

In Crimea, a blue-haired swordsman never imagined how important he would be for the world. It was just another day sparring with his father, and he was losing.

“Tired already Ike?” His father said. Ike just nodded and continued.

“Dad! Ike!” A dark-haired girl arrived, shouting at their family.

Ike ignored his sister, he was too concentrated in defeating his father. His father, however, answered to her, that gave Ike an opening to strike his father, which resulted in him being knocked out unconscious.

His sister, worried, ran towards him. During his sleep, Ike saw an image of a blue-haired woman singing a shooting song. He recognized her, that’s her mother. He woke up with his sister singing the same song he heard during his dream.

“Ike, you woke up!” The girl smiled. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah Mist, I’m fine.” Ike answered. “I saw mother. She had blue hair and blue eyes. How you and father described. She was signing the same song you sang all the time.”

Despite being older than Mist, Ike had no memories of his mother at all. She passed away when Ike and Mist were still young, with his father telling it was because of an unknown illness. Ike only knew how his mother looked because his family told him so he did not understand if his dream was a memory or not.

“That’s because I learned that song from mother.” Mist answered. “I’m so happy you finally remembered her!”

The conversation was interrupted by Ike and Mist’s father, Greil, who wanted to check up on his son.

“The sleeping prince awakens!”

“Father, go easy on brother!” Mist protested. “These are wooden swords, but they still hurt.”

“Don’t worry, Mist. I’ll be fine.” Ike said.

Their conversation was interrupted one more time. A green-haired boy with an axe in his hand arrived, greeting Mist.

“Boyd? What are you doing here?” Mist asked.

“You said you came for Boss, but you never returned…” Mist and Boyd were together until she went to check up Ike and Greil. But she was busy with them, leaving Boyd worried.

“Good, you came.” Greil said. “I wanted Ike to have a sparring partner close to his skill.”

While Ike and Boyd were rivals, neither wanted to fight the other right now. Ike only wanted to beat his father while Boyd thinks Ike is inferior. But Ike knew he needed to beat Boyd to have a chance against his father. And Boyd wanted a chance to impress Mist.

The fight was rough, no one wanted to give up, but Boyd had one weakness. He was looking at Mist, who was cheering for her brother. Deep down he wanted her to cheer for him, but he knew it would be hard. His thoughts left an opening for Ike to hit him.

“You can do it, brother! Boyd’s got nothing.” Most shouted.

“Nothing? What do you mean? I ha-“

Boyd shouldn’t be speaking with Mist, because that left him open for Ike to him in the head. The impact was so strong that he had no choice but to drop his axe.

“You’re such a loser.” Mist taunted, going to Boyd’s side with a vulnerary in hands to treat the wound on his head.

“Shut the fuck up.” He shouted. They bicker, but he happily accepts Mist’s treatment.

“Excellent work Boyd.” Greil said. “Now Ike, it’s time to face me again. Are you ready for that?”

“I thought you wouldn’t say that.” Ike answered.

“Since you fought so well against Boyd let’s make a treat: hit me once and I’ll make you a full-fledged mercenary.”

Ike’s eyes glowed with intensity. Greil knew he was tired of being a trainee and wanted to work already. He even asked many times for that, so that is an opportunity and he wouldn’t waste that. He wouldn’t give up until he could hit him.

Once Mist finished treating Boyd, they stayed to watch the fight, Mist was cheering for his brother while Boyd didn’t care, but was curious to see if his rival was improving. For a long time they only crossed swords, but Ike could find an opening to hit Greil. Something was wrong, Greil was definitely holding back, but Ike would not tell him. He only cared about their treat.

“You hit me.” Greil said. “As promised, starting tomorrow, you will take jobs as a mercenary. But if I realize it is too much for you, you go back to trainee, understand?”

“Yes, father.” Ike answered.

At that night, a party was held to celebrate the fact that Ike will join the mercenary group. Everyone but Rhys was present, since he was sick and needed rest. Even non-members like Mist and Rolf were present. Boyd’s brother Oscar made Ike’s favorite food: meat.

“I don’t see what’s the point of celebrating a newbie like him.” Shinon protested, he is one of the oldest members of Greil’s Mercenaries and is not exactly friendly.

“Quiet! He is Commander Greil’s son and wanted this for a while. Just let him.” Titania said. “Ike, this is going to be hard work, so be prepared.”

“That’s your chance to get some ladies!” Gatrie said. “If any of them thank you for helping them don’t waste your chance.”

“I’m not interested, thank you.” Ike answered. Gatrie was a skit-chaser and used any opportunity to get the ladies. But Ike was different, he wasn’t interested in any romantic relationship with anyone. He always felt love impeded his training, so he wouldn’t worry about it.

“Look Ike, observe how a professional does things.” Boyd said. “If you want any help, just watch me.”

“I wouldn’t rely on you.” Mist teased. “You can’t even beat my brother, how can you even help him?”

The entire room laughed at the poor Boyd, Ike seemed at peace but at same time he felt uneasy. Thinking like that moment of happiness would soon end, and starting tomorrow, his life would change forever. He thought the best he could do was enjoying this moment.

That night, Ike couldn’t sleep. His anxiety was immense and all he could do is think about what things he should expect the next day.


	2. The Battle Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a lot of time to post a new chapter. Actually my procrastination was so bad that was starting to be a problem in my life. I'm taking medicine to solve this problem, so expect for faster uploads.  
> I actually like this chapter much more than the first because I put many original stuff instead of just follow the game's script. I liked how turned out.

“Ike, wake up!” Mist shouted. She was on top of him, which quite scared him.

“Hmm… Good morning…” Ike murmured. He didn’t sleep well last night, so he was sleepy.

“How can you feel so tired on your first day as a mercenary? You are late, you know?”

“Oh, shit!”

Ike quickly got up to get ready. Mist could only laugh at her brother’s silliness. She knew that he was only late because he couldn’t sleep well. While putting on his armor, Ike noticed a pot with some porridge in.

“What is this?” He asked.

“It’s for Rhys. Thankfully, his fever is going down.” She picked up his headband and laced on his head. “While he’s not around, try to not get hurt.”

“Understood.” 

Ike went to Greil’s place, where he was discussing tactics with Titania. Soon, he noticed Ike’s presence.

“You’re late.” Greil protested. “The others are already waiting for you.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll try to be earlier from now on.” Ike apologized. “What is my first job?”

“I’m discussing with Titania what we will do. Wait outside until we’re done.”

Ike went outside where Shinon, Gatrie, Oscar and Boyd were also waiting for Greil’s orders. Ike went to talk with the brothers. He knew Shinon isn’t friendly with him and Gatrie would talk only about women.

“Hey Ike, if you have any doubts ask us.” Oscar said.

“Understood.” Ike nodded.

“You know, send a letter to Soren telling about you joining the Company.” Boyd said. “I bet he would be happy to hear the news.”

Soren is Ike’s best friend, is always by his side. He went to study in another mercenary group, not knowing when he would come back.

“I don’t think he would care at all.” Ike answered.

“I don’t think so.” Oscar said. “You are the only person who Soren cares, so he would be happy.”

“That bratty is so attached to you he looks like he’s in love.” Shinon heard the conversation Ike had with the brothers and joined. He didn’t have pleasant things to say.

“Don’t say that.” Gatrie said. “Soren isn’t a woman. That would be disgusting!”

“If Soren were to be a woman, he would be a hideous one.” Shinon taunted. “But I think he doesn’t care. He has shitty taste anyway.”

“Apologize  _ now _ !” Ike said, going to Shinon’s direction. “Soren doesn’t deserve to be insulted for no reason.”

“Ike stop!” Boyd said, holding Ike’s waist to avoid him getting any closer to Shinon. “You don’t want to cause trouble just when you are working, right?”

“Soren is not here to defend himself.” It’s being hard for Boyd to hold Ike. He just wanted to punch Shinon as hard as he could. “I will force an apology out of his mouth.”

Titania soon came, seeing Ike at Shinon’s throats. It does not surprise her, considering how much they bicker.

“What’s happening here?” She asked. “I hope no one is fighting anyone this early in the morning.”

“It’s nothing.” Oscar said, and Boyd let go of Ike. “We’re just having a chat, right Shinon?”

“Yes.” Titania was the oldest member of Greil Mercenaries and biggest authority behind Greil. No one wanted to defy her, not even Shinon. She and Greil are the only people he respects.

“Good.” Titania said. “Oscar, Boyd and Ike, you all are coming with me to Caldea. Be ready.”

* * *

Caldea was a village nearby their fort. It’s small, but recently it was attacked by bandits. Because there’s no many bandits, Greil ordered Titania to go with the newer members of the Mercenaries that have little experience.

During their travel, Ike was still angry about what happened earlier. He is already used to Shinon taunting him with insults, but he always would attack him directly. That was the first time he attacked his best friend. He wondered if Soren was present, he would care. He would say he didn’t care, but would feel hurt. Ike knew him more than anyone else.

“We arrived.” Titania said. The village had some bandits, but not too much. Four mercenaries could easily take care of them. “See this map? The building of the north is where their leader lives. Our mission is to defeat him and recapture the building.”

Ike felt Oscar put his hands on his shoulders. “Please don’t get carried. You can always rely on us.”

“Just watch how a professional handles things.” Boyd winked.

“Ok, I will.” Ike answered Boyd with some irony. 

After all the preparations, the team went to their mission. Zawana, the leader of the bandits, noticed they were coming and deduced the villagers must’ve hired them. He ordered his bandits to destroy as many houses as possible. Ike was close to one of the houses being destroyed. He couldn’t forget the sign of a little boy being hurt by an axe questioning himself why this is happening. He couldn’t let senseless killing happen. He quickly rushed to the house and entered in front of the boy.

“Stop it!” Ike shouted. “I won’t let you kill for no reason!”

“Shut up! Do you want to be killed as well?” The bandit asked.

Ike knew at that moment he would have to draw his sword, and there’s no turning back. He only wondered if he could do that. If he wanted to save his life and the boy’s, he would have to do that.

Unfortunately, Ike hit so awkwardly with his sword that the bandit could easily stop with his axe. He then swung so hard that Ike dropped his sword. That was the moment Ike noticed that wasn’t a training, it’s real, and he could die at any moment. Luckily, Oscar picked Ike to his horse, while the bandit met his end to Boyd’s axe, piercing his back.

“Didn’t I say you could rely on us when needed?” Oscar asked. There are few times where Oscar gets angry, these seem to be one of the few.

“I’m sorry…” Ike apologized. “But thank you for rescuing me.”

Titania killed Zawana, with a hit on the head. Ike was tasked to save the remaining villages. The boy Ike tried to save succumbed to his wounds, but he avoided other villagers to meet the same fate. The mission was successful, but Ike didn’t feel that. He let a person be killed and that life won’t be back.

That night, Mist made a meal for everyone, but Ike didn’t feel like eating. He went to his room and didn’t leave. Titania said to Greil that Ike was essential to the mission in order to save the villages that were being attacked and decided to not tell about the incident. Boyd went to Ike’s room to have a little talk.

“Ike, don’t go blaming yourself.” Boyd found Ike lying in his bed in a fetal position. He sat next to Ike. “That kid would die even if you saved him. The only ones to blame are the bandits.”

“Thank you for trying to comfort me, but I shouldn’t have been so reckless.” Ike got up and sat next to Boyd in order to listen to him better.

“Didn’t you think I wasn’t reckless during my first time as a mercenary?” Boyd asked. “I was so excited I broke my own axe.” Ike laughed, Boyd was glad he could bring a smile to Ike even though it was thanks to his own disgrace.

“Laugh as much as you want but I was scared.”

“It’s okay to be scared.”

* * *

“That red-haired bitch! She will pay for what she did.”

Even though Zawana died, and Caldea was freed, some bandits escaped. Ikanau was a bandit that worked under Zawana and was loyal to him. 

“Are you planning to take revenge on the red-haired knight?” One of the bandits who escaped asked.

“I already know what to do.” Ikanau said. “That bitch will come imploring for mercy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually planned this chapter to be a sucess for Ike, then I changed my opinion. Mostly because I want Ike to be an impulsive character and I want him to suffer the consequences of acting before thinking. This will probably be a a even more problem for him later. Also, having Titania kill the boss gives the bandits of the next chapter a reason for revenge since I noticed they were fixated on her in the game I wanted a reason for that.  
> Now about the chacters:  
> Oscar: I don't have much to do with him. I always found him the less interesting of the brothers, so it's kinda hard to give him any development.  
> Shinon: At first I made him a jerk, even more than the games. So you will probably be seeing a jerk in the first chapters. But later I decided to focus on his reedeeming qualities.  
> Gatrie: Like Shinon, the only thing I wrote about him at first is about him being a flirt. But as you can see in the relationship tag, this will change.  
> Titania: I don't wrote much about her, for now she is just like in the game.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's talk about the characters on the fic, I will talk about them on every chapter. I will talk about Titania, Oscar, Shinon and Gatrie later. Now the rest:
> 
> Ike: I wanted to write a more flawed character than in the game, and this will show later. He rush to things without thinking and this will be a problem to him.  
> Boyd: So far I really love writing him, especially his relationship with Mist, he is been one my favorites!  
> Mist: I plan to have her more idependent than in the game. And she fights because she wants to protect her brother.  
> Greil: So far, I don't know much to do with him....
> 
> I hope you guys like the fics, any suggestions are welcome. See you guys later.


End file.
